Sem Você
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Fic inspirada em uma canção dos Guns N'Roses. Em todo o seu poder, os cavaleiros de Athena devem estar preparados para todo tipo de batalha. Mas, e quando o conflito acontece em seus próprios corações? Yaoi, het. M por linguagem e possíveis situações maduras.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence. Bleh! Tudo é do Kurumada!_

_Fanfiction que surgiu do nada, em uma noite fria e regada a muitos pensamentos contraditórios. A princípio a ideia era fazer uma one-shot, mas... #gêmeamáwins_

_Ah, sim, esta é uma __Saga x Camus__! Não gosta de pontos de vista diferentes do fandom tradicional, não leia! _

_**Música incidental:**__ Since I Don't Have You, Guns N'Roses._

_Aos aventureiros, boa leitura!_

* * *

_**I – SAGA**_

* * *

Noite alta. No Terceiro Templo do Santuário de Athena, um homem virava de um lado para o outro na cama, seu corpo grande e másculo fazendo a mesma ranger levemente enquanto a ansiedade e a agitação o acometiam em demasia.

Saga de Gêmeos suspirou alto, sua mente processando vários palavrões por segundo, diante da insônia e dos pensamentos nada acolhedores que o atormentavam no momento; não era novidade nenhuma para ele perder boas horas de sono devido à mente hiperativa, mas não por um motivo tão... tão...

- Ridículo! – Saga finalmente ficou de barriga para cima, encarando o teto, e fechou levemente os olhos, somente para rever um filme em _slow motion_ dos momentos que tivera com_ ele _durante o dia.

Deu um meio sorriso irônico ao constatar que reconhecia de longe cada leve tique ou mania da pessoa cuja feição séria simplesmente o intrigava. Suspirou novamente ao sentir o peito apertar aos poucos, e uma incomum vontade de chorar tomar conta de si; não era justo, quando tudo parecia se resolver em sua vida, um novo problema surgia?

- Eu não mereço isso... – Saga levava uma das mãos ao rosto, abrindo bem os olhos – Isso nunca aconteceu antes, por que agora? E logo comigo? Que castigo! Já não basta tudo o que passei?

Saga sentou-se na cama, colocando as pernas para fora da mesma, e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, abaixando a cabeça e massageando a nuca com cuidado. Lembrou-se de quando, naquele dia mesmo, fizera uma pequena gentileza ao atual dono dos seus pensamentos, quando este se queixara de uma dor no pescoço, devido ao árduo trabalho que ambos dividiam no momento.

Ele e tal pessoa em específico estavam discutindo o inventário dos livros situados em todo o Santuário, e por último deixaram a biblioteca particular do templo que um deles ocupava – a Décima Primeira Casa – para averiguação, contagem e registro dos volumes ali contidos. Aquário convidara Gêmeos para visitar sua casa ao fim da tarde, a fim de realizar aquele trabalho em conjunto, e a tarefa em questão demorara bem mais do que o esperado.

E aí aconteceu.

Ao ficar muito tempo sentado na mesma posição, com o pescoço um tanto curvado, Camus reclamara com Saga do incômodo na nuca, e o geminiano, prestativo, resolvera ajudar o amigo. Para então cair em total perdição.

Fechando os olhos, sentado na cama, Saga revivia o gesto lânguido que fizera para afastar os cabelos escuros de Camus de seus ombros, revelando-os, e à nuca do menor. Não havia como não perceber a linha perfeita que ia do pescoço ao queixo, a saliência da coluna, e o cheiro do aquariano...

- Glup! – Saga engoliu em seco só de pensar em aproximar o nariz daquela nuca cheirosa, para então fazer a ponta do mesmo deslizar sobre ela, anunciando uma série de mordidas, chupões e beijos que depositaria ali...

Mas ele não o fez. Simplesmente tocou aquela região tentadora com a ponta dos dedos, como se assim ele pudesse evitar que o encanto do momento se quebrasse, e diante da falta de reação (ou reprovação) de Camus, o geminiano seguira em frente, alisando, apalpando e massageando o local de modo a fazer o Cavaleiro de Aquário relaxar. A última coisa que ele esperava, no entanto, era que o outro segurasse sua mão e a afastasse, levantando-se da cadeira com ar meio desnorteado e hostil.

"_- Desculpe, Camus, apertei demasiado forte?"_ – Saga tentava esconder o desapontamento na voz, dando lugar a um tom surpreso.

"_- Não, Saga, apenas... isso não é necessário, devemos voltar ao trabalho! Quanto antes isso acabar, melhor!"_ – disse Camus, em um tom exageradamente seco.

"- _Oh, compreendo. Precisa descansar, não é mesmo?"_ – desconversou rapidamente, para disfarçar o constrangimento que tomara conta de si naquele instante.

"- _Na realidade, devemos terminar cedo, pois jantarei na Casa de Escorpião, e Milo detesta atrasos, não sabe o quão insuportável ele pode ficar com isso..."_ – o francês arqueava as sobrancelhas, franzindo o cenho discretamente.

"- _J-Jantar, na casa de Milo?"_ – Saga sentia novamente o embargo na voz ao processar a ideia – _"Certo, vamos terminar isso logo, não quero atrapalhar seus planos para essa noite..."_

Sentado na cama, no momento presente, Gêmeos bufava, colocando o rosto entre as mãos para ver se conseguia conter sua frustração; ele estava confuso. Em tantos anos no Santuário, desde sua nomeação como o cavaleiro da constelação de Cástor e Pólux, até sua rejeição como futuro Grande Mestre, seguida de seu golpe para usurpar referido posto, e os acontecimentos que vieram dali...

... A morte do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, após aplicar o Satã Imperial em Shura...

... A tentativa de deter os cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze enviados pela verdadeira Athena, para reaver a ordem no Santuário, e seu real propósito...

... A sua primeira morte, e então ressurreições, nas quais sempre assumira o papel de antagonista, sem nunca perder sua devoção e fidelidade pela Deusa da Guerra Justa...

... A absolvição de seus pecados e a reaproximação com seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon...

... A amizade cada vez mais forte com o grupo que liderara na Guerra Santa, em especial um certo aquariano...

- Por Athena, quando foi que isso aconteceu? – Saga esfregou os olhos, arregalando-os em seguida.

"Quando foi que eu me apaixonei por Camus de Aquário?" – o pensamento surgiu involuntariamente, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos levantar de supetão, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, tal qual fera enjaulada, sem ar, sem a mínima condição de equilibrar-se frente a uma verdade tão absurda.

Vestido apenas com um short de pijama masculino, devido ao calor grego, Saga não aguentou e foi para os fundos de seu templo, e utilizando seu cosmo para obter impulso, saltou para o telhado da Terceira Casa, e ali sentou-se, respirando fundo, evitando pensar. Observou a vista que tinha dali, os templos de Áries e Touro em plena quietude, e não pôde evitar pensar que talvez Mu poderia ter percebido a alteração de seu cosmo – e talvez de seu espírito, frente a uma situação tão... tão...

- Nada a ver! – ele procurava convencer a si mesmo de que aquilo não era possível; ele e Camus eram amigos, AMIGOS, pelos Deuses, e ele não queria estragar a cumplicidade e conforto que sentia junto ao aquariano por um sentimento tão estranho como...

- Amor? – ele se perguntava, o semblante sofrido como aquele que ostentava sempre que se lembrava de seus erros do passado.

Caso fosse verdade, além dele nunca ter realmente amado alguém em sua vida – seu treinamento, suas ambições e sua dupla personalidade nunca permitiram que tivesse tamanho luxo – ainda havia um pequeno (porém não menos importante) agravante: Milo de Escorpião.

Saga bufou novamente, os lábios torcidos em desgosto; sabia desde sempre que Camus e Milo eram muito próximos, e muitos no Santuário cogitavam que a amizade deles na verdade escondia algo a mais. Aquário e Escorpião eram como amigos de infância, ele particularmente os via como irmãos, mas ultimamente, andava desconfiado demais da natureza daquele relacionamento.

- Será possível? – o geminiano espichou o olhar para cima, para as escadarias das Doze Casas, buscando algum sinal de movimentação pela Oitava Casa; não avistando nada de anormal ou suspeito, subiu um pouco mais os olhos, até ter a Casa de Aquário em seu ângulo de visão.

Saga pôde perceber um pouco de luz no interior do edificio, e vencido pela curiosidade, ocultou o cosmo. Auxiliado pelas sombras da noite, subiu as Doze Casas na velocidade da luz, de modo calculado e sorrateiro, até se ver diante da Décima Primeira Casa; um arrepio tomou conta de seu ser, e ele suspeitava que isso nada tinha a ver com o fato de estar seminu, em frente à casa do cavaleiro que possuía o cosmo congelante mais poderoso do Santuário.

"Eu só posso estar ficando louco! Completamente insano!" – Saga puxou os próprios cabelos, aproveitando o momento para fitar as mechas quase azuis de tão escuras; não havia sinal de fios prateados ali, então, por que nunca se sentira em conflito tão aberto consigo mesmo?

Passando a mão pela franja rebelde, bagunçando-a mais, o grego de feições calculadamente austeras pisou de forma hesitante, mas ao mesmo tempo decidida, no hall de entrada do Templo de Aquário, contendo seu cosmo e relaxando sua respiração ao máximo, para que não fosse descoberto. Os pés descalços caminharam sobre a pedra fria, silenciosos e cautelosos, até chegar à biblioteca do francês, onde estivera naquela mesma tarde.

Saga mordeu os lábios brevemente, observando as frestas de luz que vinham de debaixo da porta: suspendeu brevemente a respiração para então curvar-se um pouco, e espiar pela fechadura. Qual não foi sua surpresa em ver Hyoga de Cisne ouvindo Prokofiev (1) e recitando poemas de Maiakóvski (2) em plena catarse artística pela madrugada?

- Ora, quem diria! Será que o mestre dele sabe disso? – sussurrou Saga, abafando uma risada baixa, para então colocar-se em guarda novamente. Se era Hyoga quem estava na biblioteca, então onde estava Camus?

Subitamente, pôde perceber certa movimentação na entrada da casa que invadira há pouco, e cuidadosamente, usando as sombras como esconderijo, retornou ao hall. E o que viu atingiu seu peito de modo mais doloroso que o báculo de Athena, em sua primeira morte.

"Não acredito, então eles estavam mesmo juntos!" – a mente do geminiano rodopiava com as questões e receios que a invadiam de uma vez, sem permissão ou gentileza alguma.

Parados no batente da entrada de Aquário, Camus e Milo conversavam, ambos pareciam levemente embriagados, um tanto quanto alegres... Saga percebeu que com certeza andaram bebendo, pois era muito raro ver tamanho sorriso bobo na cara do seu aquariano.

"Meu? Desde quando, pelo amor de Athena...?" – o mais velho surpreendia-se com o seu modo de pensar, não entendia o amor, mas mesmo que amasse Camus, nunca o consideraria uma propriedade sua...

"Até porque aparentemente, ele já pertence a outro..." – viu com tristeza quando Camus abaixou a cabeça, consternado com alguma coisa, e foi puxado por Escorpião para um abraço apertado. Camus agarrou-se a Milo, parecia que contia o choro, enquanto o outro afagava-lhe os cabelos, como se o consolasse.

"Preciso chegar mais perto! Mas como fazer isso sem ser descoberto? Não devo subestimá-los, eles são grandes Cavaleiros de Ouro, e a minha altura também não ajuda nada!" – as engrenagens da mente geminiana funcionavam, elaborando a melhor estratégia para atingir seus intentos – sem que os outros homens ali o percebessem.

Assim, Saga aproximou-se com cautela redobrada, até recostar-se à uma pilastra próxima o suficiente dos dois para que escutasse a conversa que se desenrolava à meia-voz:

- Milo, eu detesto admitir, mas não consigo lidar com isso, não consigo! – Camus enfatizava as últimas palavras, abraçando o outro com certo desespero.

- Calma, Camus! Não acredito que seja tão difícil aceitar uma simples verdade! – a voz de Milo soava séria, apesar do tom baixo.

- Eu... – Camus suspirava em derrota – Eu estou... apaixonado...

"O quê!?" – o queixo de Saga caiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras – "Não, foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Camus, apaixonado?"

Observou quando o francês encostou a testa no ombro de Milo, escondendo o rosto no peito do outro grego, e sentiu seu coração sangrar aos poucos, e o ar faltar-lhe novamente. Camus apaixonado... seria por Milo?

- Sim, você está, isso não é maravilhoso? Agora sabe como eu me sinto! – ria marotamente Milo, antes de encarar o francês com um sorriso e estreitá-lo ainda mais em seu caloroso abraço.

"Chega...! Você não precisa disso!" – uma voz falava na consciência de Saga – "Isso é humilhante, amar seu melhor amigo, para então perceber que ele gosta de outro! Chega disso, Saga!"

O geminiano mordeu os lábios furiosamente, suas mãos tremiam e ele suava frio; precisava sair dali urgentemente, antes que sua ira e decepção se manifestassem, gerando uma situação embaraçosa para si e seus companheiros de armas. Lembrou-se da saída para Peixes, e rapidamente, ainda protegido pelas sombras, saiu do Templo de Aquário.

"Pelo menos ser Patriarca serviu para alguma coisa de útil!" – pensou Saga, ao pegar uma rota alternativa na lateral da escarpa da montanha, para descer até Gêmeos; não queria ser pego pelos outros dois, e estava tão empenhado nisso que não percebeu a presença de outra pessoa no hall da Terceira Casa, ao chegar ali.

- Saga, onde você estava, vestido... ou melhor, despido desse jeito? – riu maliciosamente Kanon, seus olhos fixos no gêmeo mais velho.

- Eu... hã? Ora, Kanon, pare de ser indiscreto e enxerido, apenas não consegui dormir e resolvi dar uma volta pelo Santuário! Não posso mais ter liberdade de ir e vir? E o que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora, hein? – o outro fechou a cara e empinou ligeiramente o queixo para o irmão mais novo.

- Eu apenas fui até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água, e percebi que alguém se dirigia para cá. Conexão entre gêmeos, maninho. – Kanon sorria debochadamente – Mas não pense que você vai escapar de fininho assim não, Saga...

- Kanon, eu já disse que não estava fazendo nada e... quer saber? Eu não devo satisfações de nada a você, portanto, boa noite! – Saga seguiu para seu quarto, a passos largos, e um tanto quanto apressados.

- Eu hein, boa noite! E só pra constar, o enxerido aqui é_ você_, afinal, não fui eu quem descobriu as anotações do Grande Mestre em Star Hill naquela maldita época! Que stress, viu... – bufou Kanon, antes de rumar para o seu próprio quarto.

Assim, a paz tomou conta da Casa de Gêmeos, embora não o tenha feito com a mente e coração de um de seus ocupantes, o qual sofreu em silêncio pelo resto daquela noite.

_**... continua...**_

* * *

_**Notas: **__(1) Prokofiev: Compositor e pianista nascido no então Império Russo, foi autor de diversas óperas, peças, sinfonias e balés no século XX, incluindo "Romeu e Julieta"._

_ (2) Maiakóvski: Influente poeta, teórico e dramaturgo russo, ligado ao "futurismo" do século XX. Um dos grandes nomes da poesia dessa época._

* * *

_Até o próximo!_


End file.
